


Morsure

by djino04



Series: Frères [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Série de 4 OS pendant et après que Klaus est mordu Elijah dans le Bayou dans la saison 1.





	1. Morsure

**Author's Note:**

> L’histoire se passe dans l’épisode de la saison 1 où Klaus mord Elijah dans le Bayou.  
> Les dialogues sont tirés de cet épisode.  
> Bonne lecture

**POV Klaus**

Je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment cet hybride est arrivé ici. Seul le sang d’Elena permettait de faire la transformation et c’est impossible depuis qu’elle est devenue vampire. J’essaye d’examiner le contenu de la cabane afin de trouver des indices mais rien n’y fait.

J’entends des bruits de pas, je reconnais immédiatement l’odeur de mon frère et de la petite louve. Je décide de sortir, espérant qu’Hayley ait des explications à nous donner. Je les interpelle dès qu’ils sortent de la forêt : 

“Te voilà. Je vois que tu as retrouvé notre brebis égarée. Elle pourrait peut-être nous expliquer la situation. Ceci… ressemble à s’y méprendre au corps d’un hybride.”

Je pousse le corps du pied, écoutant la réponse de la louve :

“Il s’appelait Dwayne.”

Donc elle le connaît. Voyant qu’elle ne continue pas, je reprends la parole voulant une explication claire : 

“Et ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai créé. Je me demande comment s’est possible.“

Elle me crie dessus : 

“Ne fais pas l’innocent.”

Elle s’approche de moi, essayant d’être menaçante Je rigole intérieurement, elle semble oublier que je suis l’être le plus puissant du monde. Mon sourire s’arrête en voyant mon frère la retenir par le bras et se mettre devant elle. Plus le temps passe, plus ces deux là se rapprochent et je commence à m’inquiéter des intentions d’Elijah. Je m’attendais à ce que Rebekah soit jalouse, après tout elle a toujours voulu une famille à elle. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi le cas avec mon frère.  

Je m’inquiéterai de ça plus tard, pour le moment le plus important est de savoir de quoi m’accuse la petite louve. Néanmoins, je leur lance une pique pour montrer mon mécontentement face à leur rapprochement : 

“Oh c’est touchant cette amitié entre vous. Je vous écoute, dites moi quelle horrible accusation a été proférée contre moi cette fois-ci ?”

Elijah ne relève pas la première partie mais répond à ma question : 

“Lockwood a amené Hayley ici pour vérifier une théorie. Il pense que le sang de l’enfant pourrait servir à créer des hybrides. Il prétend que tu es au courant et que tu projettes de l’utiliser pour créer une armée invincible.”

Quoi ? Je n’arrive pas à croire que le sang de mon enfant soit capable de transformer des loups. Immédiatement, je pense à mes milliers d’ennemis qui pourraient vouloir avoir du sang de mon bébé pour faire des hybrides. Des noms du passé me reviennent en tête et Lockwood est assez bien placé dans cette liste. 

La pire partie dans la réponse de mon frère n’est pas la découverte du pouvoir du sang de mon enfant, mais que mon frère me croit capable de vouloir cet enfant uniquement pour faire une armée. Je me sens trahi encore une fois. Le loup en moi s’agite et s’énerve : 

“Ce que bien sûr tu ne remets pas en cause. C’est vrai, pourquoi je manifesterai un quelconque intérêt pour la chair de ma chair. Il suffit qu’un gamin éconduit par sa petite copine m’accuse pour que mon propre frère me tourne le dos sans se poser la moindre question. Toujours prêt à croire les mauvaises langues. Encore plus quand c’est elle qui répand la rumeur. ”

Il me rétorque immédiatement : 

“Epargne moi ton indignation. Tu ne fais preuve d’aucun intérêt envers Hayley ou cet enfant. Il ne te sert qu’à accomplir tes projets égoïstes. Je me rappelle bien ce qu’un jour tu m’as dit : Tout roi a besoin d’un héritier. “

Il ne comprend pas alors ? Il ne comprend pas que j’essaye de mettre de la distance entre Hayley et moi, entre mon enfant et moi parce que j’ai peur. J’ai peur de devenir comme Mikael. Après tout, je suis déjà un monstre comme lui et je sais que je me mets facilement en colère. Qu’est-ce-qui m’empếchera de passer ma colère sur lui, comme le faisait mon père ?

Je regarde mon grand frère et je suis déçu que lui qui me connaît si bien, n’est pas été capable de voir au délà des apparences. Mais bon, après tout pour lui je ne suis qu’un monstre. Il m’a dit lui-même qu’il ne me reconnaissait pas, qu’il ne voyait plus son frère en moi. Je sens la tristesse m’envahir à la pensée des paroles d’Elijah et comme toujours, je transforme cette émotion en colère. Je la dirige immédiatement vers l’autre vampire : 

“Mon frère bien aimé, tu doutes de mes intentions. Je dois dire que ça ne me surprend pas du tout. C’est vrai qu’en comparaison du noble Elijah, je ne peux pas être autre chose que le frère menteur, le traître, le manipulateur… le bâtard.

Je m’approche d’Elijah et je me place juste devant lui avant de continuer : 

“C’est tout ce que je suis pour toi, … pour Rebekah.  Et à voir la petite Hayley suspendue à tes lèvres, il est claire qu’elle pense comme toi. Et l’enfant me condamnera comme vous le faites.”

Je peux voir un léger doute apparaître dans ses yeux alors qu’il commence : 

“Mon frère, s’il le faut …”

Je ne le laisse pas terminé, je ne veux pas de ses explications. Le loup veut se déchaîner et je vais le laisser faire. Je pose une main sur l’épaule d’Elijah et j’approche mon visage du sien : 

“Non, c’est fini ! Nous n’avons plus rien à nous dire, mon frère.”

Il baisse les yeux une seconde, avant de me regarder à nouveau. Il ne sait pas comment agir et il sait qu’il a été trop loin, qu’il m’a blessé encore une fois. Et je vais lui faire payer. Une idée me vient en tête et je m’écarte de lui avant de lui dire : 

“Je remplirai le rôle qui m’est dévolu.” 

Je commence à m’éloigner. Ils pensent certainement que c’est terminé pour le moment. Mais je me retourne brusquement et fonds sur mon frère. Je le mords au cou, laissant mon venin pénétrer son sang. Il s’effondre par terre et j'aperçois le regard choqué d’Hayley. Mon frère n’a que ce qu’il mérite. Il souffrira pendant plusieurs jours et avec un peu de chance Hayley verra le monstre en lui pendant qu’il hallucinera. Je fais d’une pierre deux coups. 

Je m’essuie la bouche avant de reprendre la parole : 

“Profitez l’un de l’autre mes amis. Vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, une fois que les hallucinations et la démence se seront installées. “Considérez cette morsure comme un cadeau d’adieu à chacun de vous”

Je vois Elijah toucher sa morsure et grimacer de douleur. Il réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de me trahir. Néanmoins, je sens mon loup s’agiter de nouveau mais cette fois c’est à cause de la souffrance d’un membre de sa meute. Je décide de partir avant de changer d’avis.


	2. Reproches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous,
> 
> Deuxième OS de cette série. C’est la première confrontation de Klaus avec Elijah et Rebekah après le retour d’Hayley et Elijah du Bayou. Les dialogues sont tirés de cet épisode. 
> 
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées pour de futurs OS. 
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Elijah**

Lorsque je rentre à la maison avec Hayley, j’entends les voix de Niklaus et Rebekah. Mon petit frère semble être en colère. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a fait, mais au vu du comportement de mon frère ces derniers temps, j’ai peur pour elle. 

J’entre dans le salon et je vois Niklaus le bras autour du cou de Rebekah et une dague dans son autre main. Il n’y a aucun doute sur le fait qu’il va mettre à exécution sa menace et la poignarder. J’interviens avant qu’il ne puisse le faire : 

“Lâche la tout de suite”

Niklaus se tourne vers moi, entraînant Rebekah avec lui. J’ai atteint mon but quand il détourne sa colère vers moi et pointe la dague vers moi. Je m’avance pour que ma petite soeur soit derrière moi, à l’abri de la haine volatile de notre frère. Il prend la parole sans tarder : 

“Tu mérites peut-être sa place mon frère. Tu essayes de me voler mon enfant en profitant de la moindre occasion pour séduire Hayley.”

Alors il pense que j’essaye de séduire Hayley, la mère de son enfant. Je dois dire qu’elle ne me laisse pas indifférent  mais par égard envers mon frère, je n’ai rien fait de compromettant. Je me demande parfois pourquoi vu qu’il ne porte aucune attention à la louve mais néanmoins je m’abstiens. Après tout, nous nous sommes déjà battus pour une femme par le passé et nous nous sommes promis de ne jamais recommencer. Je décide donc de mettre fin à ses soupçons :

“Ca n’a rien à voir avec Haley.”

Il répond immédiatement : 

“Ça la concerne, bien au contraire. Elle t’adore depuis ton arrivée… Tu veux que mon enfant, la chair de ma chair, mon sang grandisse en pensant qu’il est de toi.” 

Je peux voir des larmes dans les yeux et je comprends maintenant la raison de sa colère. Il a peur, non que je m’intéresse à Hayley mais que je veuille prendre sa place auprès de son enfant. Comment peut-il croire une chose pareille ? Je lui ai promis que je resterai à ses côtés pour l’élever mais comme un oncle, pas comme un père. 

Avant que je puisse répondre à mon frère, Rebekah le questionne : 

“Attends c’est ça le problème, tu nous refais un coup de stress. Tu crois encore qu’on va te laisser tomber ?”

Niklaus regarde Rebekah pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce. Néanmoins, j’ai le temps d’apercevoir le regard de mon petit frère et je sais qu’elle a raison. Quand on le connaît bien, on peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Après notre soeur n’a pas de mal à trouver ce qui dérange Niklaus puisque c’est toujours la même chose. Je pense qu’il n’y a rien qu’il ne craigne plus que le fait de se retrouver seul, loin de sa famille, loin de nous. 

Rebekah explique alors : 

“Tu n’as jamais rien retenu. Ce n’est pas nous qui t'abandonnons, c’est toi qui t’éloignes.”

Cette phrase a fait mouche puisque Niklaus baisse la dague et je vois ses yeux se remplirent encore plus de larmes. Il semble tout à coup totalement perdu et je peux apercevoir l’enfant qu’il a été jadis. Quand il est comme ça, je n’ai qu’une seule envie, c’est de le réconforter en le prenant dans mes bras comme avant. Mais je sais qu’à présent ce geste ne sera pas bien reçu par mon petit frère. Je m’abstiens donc de le faire et je reste à l’écart, attendant que l'inévitable arrive et qu’il se mette en colère comme à chaque fois. Depuis plusieurs siècles, il ne sait faire que ça :

“C’est ce que vous croyez ? Tout ce que j’ai fait ces derniers temps, c’est essayer de coopérer.” 

Il commence à s’agiter, pointant la dague vers moi avant de continuer : 

“Je me suis incliné devant toi mon frère pour que tu me pardonnes de t’avoir poignardé, pour qu’on puisse récupérer notre royaume .”

Je soupire, pour ce que ça a servi. Un mois plus tard, il veut à nouveau me poignarder. Néanmoins je ne dis pas le fond de ma pensée et je le laisse continuer : 

“Et toi Rebekah, je t’ai laissée faire quand tu as reproduit la même erreur et que tu es retombée encore une fois dans les bras de l’ennemi alors qu’il contrôlait l’empire, que nous avions bâti.”

Il s’énerve de plus en plus et les larmes passent finalement le barrage de ses yeux alors qu’il crie : 

“C’était le nôtre !”

Je détourne brièvement les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder mon frère faire une nouvelle crise et sachant que j’étais en grande partie responsable de son état émotionnel. Involontairement je lui ai fait du mal et je m’en veux pour ça. Je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux quand il reprend la parole : 

“Je sais que dans le passé j’ai fait de nombreuses erreurs mais au moment où vous auriez pu choisir de me soutenir, vous m’avez abandonné. Vous auriez pu croire que mes intentions envers mon enfant étaient pures. Au lieu de ça vous vous êtes ligués contre moi. Vous avez front avec mes ennemis.”

Si j’avais un doute auparavant sur le fait que Niklaus ne sache rien à propos du sang de son enfant, j’ai maintenant la confirmation qu’il n’était pas au courant. Je m’en veux et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner. Je le vois s’approcher de moi, d’un air prédateur, essayant sans aucune doute de me faire peur. Mais je refuse de reculer devant lui. Il se penche vers moi et me dit : 

“Je voulais récupérer notre maison, maintenant c’est chose faite. Je vais partir vivre là-bas et toi et ta soeur vous n’avez qu’à rester ici tous les deux et crever…”

Les larmes coulent sur le visage de mon petit frère tandis qu’il me tend la dague. Je la prends avant qu’il ne change d’avis. J’ouvre ma bouche pour lui présenter mes excuses mais finalement je décide de ne pas le faire. Tout ce que je pourrais dire actuellement sera rejeté par Niklaus. Il a besoin de prendre du recul et de se calmer avant que l’on puisse discuter.

Je l’entends partir et je sens le regard de Rebekah sur mon dos. Elle attend de moi que je réunifie la famille, comme je le fais toujours. Mais je me demande, pas pour la première fois, si une réparation est encore possible. J’entends des voix dehors et je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je vois Niklaus et Hayley monter dans la voiture et partir loin de nous.    
  



	3. Autre famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous,
> 
> Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette série. Cet OS parle des pensées de Klaus lors de sa confrontation avec son frère et sa soeur dans la plantation.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées pour de futurs OS. 
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Klaus**

J’attends le retour d’Elijah et Rebekah. Ils ont tous les deux été contre mes ordres afin de sauver la meute de loups du bayou. Je n’ai pas trop de doutes sur la raison de ce geste de protection. Hayley l’a certainement demandé à mon frère et ce dernier est entiché d’elle, il a donc enfilé sa cape de super héro pour l’impressionner. 

Je tape sur les touches du piano, essayant de penser à autre chose que la confrontation qui va arriver sans tarder. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, je n’aime pas me disputer avec le reste de la fratrie mais cela est nécessaire parfois. Puis, c’est toujours moi qui me suis battu pour que l’on reste ensemble, j’ai envie que cela change, que je ne sois pas le seul à vouloir vivre avec mes frères et soeurs, qu’ils comprennent qu’ils ne sont pas mes prisonniers. Et je suis toujours en colère contre eux pour leur trahison respective.

J’entends d’ailleurs une voiture se garer et quelques secondes plus tard la porte d’entrée s’ouvre. Je remets mon masque de dédain en place lorsque la voix de Rebekah me parvient : 

“Quelle puanteur ces marées. “

Je lui rétorque immédiatement sur un ton narquois : 

“Bien fait, voilà le résultat des efforts pathétiques que tu déploies pour t’opposer à mes ordres.”

Ils semblent surpris de me voir et je suis surpris qu’il n’est pas entendu le son du piano auparavant. Ils s’approchent de moi, enfin Elijah s’approche et Rebekah se précipite : 

“Ecoute, on a une bonne nouvelle ...”

Je la coupe, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu’elle a à me dire. Je veux rester ici le moins de temps que possible. Plus je resterai là, plus je serai enclin à céder et à leur pardonner. Et je ne veux pas le faire, pas tout de suite, pas avant qu’ils comprennent qu’ils ont besoin de moi, comme j’ai besoin d’eux. 

Je leur explique : 

“Quand j’ordonne que les loup-garous soient exterminés jusqu’au dernier, j’attends de vous que vous restiez tranquilles afin que le sang puisse couler, à flot.”

Elijah me dit avec sarcasme : 

“Tu as toujours eu le sens de la démocratie.”

Je décide de ne pas relever et je commence à me lever quand Elijah me lance quelque chose. Je l’attrappe sans mal et je vois que c’est une bague. Je m’apprête à interroger mon frère mais il me devance : 

“Tu la reconnais ? Peut-être pas, ça fait mille ans que tu ne l’as pas vu. Elle ornait le doigt de notre défunte mère.”

Maintenant qu’il le dit, je la reconnais. Je lève la tête me demandant comment ils ont pu récupérer une bague de plus de 1000 ans. Mon frère ne se fait pas prier et me donne des explications : 

“Cette bague était en possession d’un des loups-garous dont tu as ordonné l’éradication. Bien évidemment je l’ai interrogé. Il m’a parlé d’une légende selon laquelle il y a bien longtemps un de leur chefs aurait eu un enfant avec une sorcière aux pouvoirs immenses. Selon la légende, cet enfant était un garçon. Il aurait été transformé en une bête inconnue des membres du clan.”

De qui est-ce-qu’il parle ? Est-ce moi ? Je sens le regard de Rebekah sur moi, tandis qu’Elijah continue ; 

“Un être mi-loup mi-vampire.” 

Je déglutis, je regarde la bague de ma mère. Si mon frère dit vrai, ils ont retrouvé la meute de mon père, enfin sa descendance. J’ai toujours voulu connaître mon père et ce côté de ma famille. Rebekah me sort de mes pensées en reprenant la parole : 

“On essaie de se faire pardonner. On a trouvé des vestiges de ta famille. La lignée de ton père, sa descendance. Nous les avons sauvés des griffes des vampires que tu commandes.”

Je ne les regarde toujours pas, essayant de faire le point sur ce que je viens d’apprendre. Après plus de 1000 ans, j’ai failli tuer les membres de la meute de mon père, de ma meute. 

J’entends Elijah s’approcher, se poster juste à côté de moi et il me dit : 

“Tes ambitions prennent le pas sur la famille depuis trop longtemps. Alors maintenant je t’en prie, rentre à la maison.”

Je lève mon regard vers Elijah. Je dois dire que je suis surpris qu’il me demande de déjà rentrer. Il semble être prêt à me pardonner mais je ne le suis pas encore. Je lui rétorque donc : 

“Tu te contentes de peu.”

Je le vois reculer un peu, il ne s’attendait surement pas à cette réponse de ma part. Après tout, j’ai toujours essayé de garder mes frères et soeurs à mes côtés, ils s’attendent à ce que je pique une crise de colère et qu’ensuite je leur pardonne. C’est Elijah qui punit en mettant à l’écart, c’est Rebekah qui s’enfuit quand elle est en colère, moi je reste toujours. 

Je décide de continuer mon petit manège et je ne leur céderai pas : 

“La plantation, ce n’est qu’une piètre compensation.”

Je m’adresse ensuite fièrement à Rebekah, ma soeur qui a essayé de me poignarder avec mon fils : 

“Vois tu malgré tous vos doutes, tous vos efforts pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J’ai récupéré ce qui nous appartenait. J’ai repris le contrôle de toute la ville.”

Je peux voir qu’Elijah a un peu de mal à se contrôler lorsqu’il s’approche de moi et qu’il prononce les mots suivants : 

“Tu as le culot de te vanter de ta victoire alors que la mère de ton enfant demeure ta prisonnière.”

Tout tourne autour d’Hayley depuis quelques temps et je n’en peux plus de voir mon frère convoiter ce qui est à moi, mon enfant. C’est une autre des raisons pour lesquels je ne veux pas rentrer, plus il y a de distance entre la petite louve et Elijah et mieux c’est. Je regarde mon frère, avant de lui dire d’un ton acide :

“ Tout ce qui te préoccupe c’est ta louve chérie, comme d’habitude.”

Rebekah s’interpose oralement mais elle reste à l’écart, sachant qu’elle ne ferait pas le poids physiquement : 

“Arrêtez immédiatement tous les deux.”

Il est l’heure de partir. Si je reste plus longtemps, la confrontation va empirer et ce n’est pas mon but. Après tout, je veux que ma famille soit à nouveau ensemble et ce n’est pas en me battant contre mon frère que je vais y arriver. 

Je montre la bague à Elijah avant de lui dire : 

“Même si ce que vous dites est vrai, pour ce qui est de la famille je crois avoir eu mon comptant.”

Je pose la bague sur le piano et je regarde mon grand frère dans les yeux avant de lui demander

“Qu’est-ce-que je pourrais bien espérer de plus ?”

Après tout, j’ai déjà la famille que je veux. Il faut juste qu’ils le réalisent eux aussi. 


	4. Pardon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous,
> 
> Dernier OS de cette série sur l'altercation entre Klaus et Elijah au début de la saison 1.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées pour de futurs OS.
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Elijah**

Après avoir quitté Hayley, je sais qu’il faut que j’arrange les choses avec Niklaus. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça, la tension entre nous est insupportable. Je sais qu’il a besoin de moi à ses côtés, surtout en ce moment avec l’arrivée prochain de son enfant. Je sais aussi qu’il ne me le demandera pas, particulièrement en ce moment. Et j’ai peur que si je ne suis pas là, il s’en prenne à la louve dans un élan de colère et donc au bébé. Malgré tout notre dernière conversation a tendance à me faire penser qu’il commence à voir cet enfant autrement que comme un objet pour atteindre une sorte de pouvoir, chose qu’il convoite depuis des siècles partout où nous allons. Il a besoin d’avoir un certain contrôle sur les choses pour se sentir bien. Et je pense qu’une partie du problème envers l’enfant vient de là, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il a prévu et cela le dérange. 

Lorsque j’entends Niklaus rentrer, je me dirige immédiatement vers le hall. Plus tôt nous parlerons, plus tôt les choses seront réglées, enfin je l’espère. Il est seulement sur la deuxième marche lorsqu’il sent ma présence. Il s’arrête immédiatement et se tend. Néanmoins, il ne se retourne pas quand il me demande :

“Tu ne m’as pas assez expliqué combien je t’avais déçu ? Tu veux en remettre une couche ?”

Je sais qu’il s’attend à d’autres reproches de ma part. Pas que je n’en aie pas d’autres sur ma liste mais je suis là pour arranger les choses avec mon petit frère, pas pour les envenimer. Je lui réponds : 

“Et bien il y a un point important que nous avons négligé.”

Il se tend encore plus face à mes paroles mais je veux le regarder en face lorsque je ferai mes excuses. Je sais que Niklaus est loin d’être une personne lâche et il me le prouve en se tournant vers moi. Je vois clairement dans son regard qu’il se prépare à une autre joute verbale. Il bouge légèrement la tête m’invitant à dire le fond de ma pensée : 

“Je t’ai accusé d’avoir des arrières pensées concernant l’enfant et … j’ai eu tort. Je te présente toutes mes excuses. “

Il ne s’attendait pas à cela et détourne les yeux quelques secondes, préparant certainement une réponse. Nous n’avons pas l’habitude de cette situation. En général, c’est lui qui fait quelque chose qui me déplaît. Ensuite il essaye de s’excuser sans vraiment le faire, il aura des petites attentions à mon égard jusqu’à ce que je lui pardonne. Mais il ne demandera jamais pardon. Il n’y a eu que de rares fois où la situation était inversée et je dois dire que je n’en suis fier d’aucune et encore moins  de celle-ci. 

Finalement Niklaus brise le silence, me sortant de mes pensées : 

“Ca n’a pas dû être facile pour toi de venir t’excuser.”

Non ça n’a pas été le cas. Les vampires sont des êtres fiers et notre famille encore plus. Il n’est jamais facile d’admettre que nous avons eu tort. Et puis qui peut m’en vouloir de penser que mon frère qui était obsédé par les hybrides il n’y a de cela qu’un an et qui était dévasté par le fait qu’il ne puisse pas en faire d’autres, était heureux d’avoir la possibilité de contourner ce problème. Niklaus est une personne difficilement cernable, il change d’avis comme de chemise. Un jour il te protégera et le lendemain c’est lui qui te poignardera dans le dos.  Je fais part de cette pensée à Niklaus : 

“Il n’est pas facile de t’aimer mon frère.”

Un semblant de sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je suis habitué à ce rictus maintenant car cela fait des années que je n’ai vu un sourire sincère éclairer ses traits. Il me rétorque : 

“Et pourtant tu t’obstines à vouloir jouer les grands coeurs.”

Je ne suis pas sûr que s’en soit un mais je prends ça comme un compliment. Je suis heureux d’avoir gardé cette petite part d’humanité en moi. Je me demande souvent s’il y en a encore une en Niklaus. Nous n’avons pas eu la vie facile, lui encore moins que les autres et je sais qu’une grande part du côté sombre de mon petit frère est de la faute de notre père. Il est ironique de voir que celui qui a le comportement le plus semblable à Mikael est celui qui n’est pas de lui, celui qu’il a toujours haï et rejeté.   

J’observe Niklaus qui semble être perdu dans ses pensées depuis quelques secondes. Finalement il relève la tête avant de me dire : 

“Quand tu seras prêt, si tu en manifestes le désir, j’aimerais que toi et Rebekah vous veniez vivre ici avec moi.”

Je ne suis pas réellement surpris par la demande de mon frère, après tout il a toujours détesté être seul et a essayé d’avoir l’un de nous en permanence avec lui, même si parfois c’était avec un poignard dans la poitrine. Par contre, ce qui m’étonne est le ton employé. D’habitude Niklaus ordonne, crie mais il ne propose pas, il ne demande jamais. Cette simple phrase me fait penser qu’il y a toujours de l’espoir pour lui et qu’il commence déjà à changer pour l’arrivée de son enfant. 

Je m’apprête à lui donner ma réponse mais il n’attend pas que je le fasse.  Il a certainement peur que je refuse, que je lui dise que je veux partir loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Rebekah. Notre soeur et moi avons passé les derniers siècles à essayer de lui faire comprendre que nous ne comptions pas l’abandonner, que notre devise “Pour toujours et à jamais” n’était pas uniquement des mots. Je sais que ironiquement il a un problème de confiance en lui alors que c’est l’être le plus puissant au monde. Mais en plus de cela, il a toujours peur que les gens qu’il aime l’abandonnent. 

Il commence à monter les escaliers et ses paroles me rassurent :

“Après tout c’est notre maison de famille.”

Comme moi, il veut reconstruire notre famille.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées d'OS


End file.
